The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus and in particular, to a dispensing apparatus having particular utility for a glutinous material or particulate.
Industrial or commercial applications employ apparatus to dispense a product or material. For example, some apparatus dispense a metered quantity of material or substance for use or consumption. The process of dispensing a metered quantity has application for food products and other material. In different dispensing applications, it is difficult to control the dispensing process, this is particularly so for glutinous substances or particulate. The present invention addresses these and other problems and provides solutions not recognized nor appreciated by the prior art.